1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data generation apparatus, a data recording system, and a program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a known data recording system, there is a data recording system including a combination of a data generation apparatus (e.g., imaging device) and a data storage apparatus that receives temporal order data generated by the data generation apparatus and stores the received data. According to the data recording system, a signature may be attached to the temporal order data for guaranteeing the authenticity of the data.
However, in a case where the attachment of the signature is performed on the side of the data generation apparatus, the side of the data storage apparatus that receives the signature-attached data cannot verify the authenticity of the signature if a piece of data is missing from the received data. In such a case, the authenticity of the data cannot be guaranteed even if the remaining received data has not been falsified (or forged).